Thrice Upon A Christmas
by jyvonne13
Summary: Part 3 to the Mickey Mouse Christmas movies. Huey, Dewie, and Louie's drug addicted mom is trying to come back into their lives. Max is rebelling against his parents by buying a motorcycle that he isn't allowed to have. And Mickey and Oswald discover a surprise that Walt Disney left them and must figure out the mystery of what it is.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been off of fanfiction for a very long time for many reasons. But I still like writing it, so I figure it's a good time to try to get back into it.**

**This story is very late in being published. On Christmas Eve I watched Mickey's Twice Upon A Christmas. First I was curious about Huey, Dewie, And Louie's origin story. As I watched that movie I wondered why they live with their Uncle Donald and Aunt Daisy. After that I was inspired to write my own part 3 to the series and everything started to fall into place.**

**So yeah, hope you like the story.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Donald Duck was laying in his bed one morning. It was a week before Christmas, the snow flurries fell outside, and all he wanted to do was sleep.

Then the alarm went off.

His wife Daisy got out of bed. "Wake up honey," she said sleepily.

He just groaned and buried his face into the pillows some more.

She hit him in the head with the pillow. "I said wake up!"

He jumped up. "I'm awake damn it!" He exclaimed.

She smirked. "Good." She kissed his lips then got out of bed.

"Why isn't it winter break yet?" He said yawing.

"Just three more days, you can make it," she said as she combed her shoulder length hair.

"But I wanna be on break now."

She rolled her eyes. "You sounds like the boys...who you should be waking up now."

Donald dragged himself out of bed and headed for the door. Not before he felt his wife's hands on his shoulders. He turned back around to face her and she kissed him passionately. The two of them were hot tempered and bickered more than any couple he ever knew but he loved his Daisy more than life itself.

"I love you," he said holding her close.

"I love you so much," she whispered before kissing him again. "Go wake up the boys and come back in here," she said giving him a seductive look.

He liked the sound of that. He left the room and went down the wide hallway and stopped at a room at the end of it. He opened the door and his twelve year old nephews were fast asleep in their beds. He went over to each of them and shook them awake. "Time for school. Wake up," he said gently.

Hueie was the only one who woke up. Louie and Dewey mimicked Donald's actions of earlier that morning and buried their faces in heir pillows. "No," Louie said.

Donald narrowed his eyes. "Yes, you'll do what I tell you to do. Wake up, _now_."

Louie sat up and yawned not wantig to incur his uncle Donald's wrath but Dewey continued to sleep.

Donald felt the steam in his ears but then he got an idea. "Wake up Dewey, or no donuts for breakfast." He smirked as his nephew hopped out of bed. "Good, you boys get dressed and come downstairs for breakfast."

Donald went back to his room. He'd never asked to raise his three nephews. He'd never wanted children in the first place. Children were annoying and didn't listen and they tap danced on his nerves, which he didn't have much of. But it was either take care of the three of them or see them end up in the foster care system when they were three years old. He cared about them enough not to let that happen, in fact he cared about the boys a lot. No matter how much they annoyed him.

A bit later they were all downstairs and Daisy had made them pancakes for breakfast. Just as breakfast was ending the doorbell rang. Donald got up to answer it thinking it might be his uncle. However, he was shocked when he saw who it was.

Standing at the door was a duck a couple years younger than him, long white blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail, and his green eyes. She reached out and hugged him. "Donald! It's been so long!" she exclaimed.

Donald was filled with surprise. It had been three years since he had seen his sister Jenny. Last time he has seen her she'd come to his house high as a kite threatening to take the boys away. He and Daisy wouldn't allow her to see them like that. Hueie, Dewey, and Louie had been through enough and the last thing he wanted was for them to see their mother that way.

Jenny looked fine now, she looked happy and clean. But Donald knew that looks can be deceiving. The last time she had seen her boys she had looked clean. Then he found her in the guest room snorting cocaine.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I figured I'd spend the holidays with my boys," she said happily.

Donald found this hard to believe. It has been four years since Jenny had spent the holidays with Hueie, Dewey, and Louie. The two years after that she'd sent them cards, and last year nothing. He found it hard to believe she was serious this time. He crossed his arms about to have some words for her but he realized the kids were right down the hall and he didn't want them to hear. "Let's go outside," he said.

The two of them stepped outside into the cold winter snow.

"Are you cold Donald?" Jenny asked.

"I'm fine," he said even though it was freezing.

"I really do want to spend the holidays with my boys."

Donald narrowed his eyes at her. "So you can abandon them again Jenny? So you can take off after the first time you get high and forget that they exist for three years?"

Jenny's eyes welled with tears. "Donald..."

"I will not let you cause those boys any more pain Jenny! They're only 12 and they've been through enough! If you don't want to be here and be _serious_ about being here then go ahead and go! Daisy and I are doing just fine taking care of them!"

The tears fell from Jenny's eyes. "I really do care about my babies Donald," she sobbed. She wiped her face. "And believe me, I feel _horrible_ for not being here for them. I really do. I'm the worst mother in the entire world. I've realized that I was wrong but I'm okay now. I got help. I got my priorities straight. My boys are my priority now. I _want_ to be there for them Donald."

Donald looked at her for a moment. She did look sincere. After a moment, he hugged his sister.

"I'm sorry..." She sobbed into his shoulder.

"It's okay," he said. He held her at arms length. "They're inside if you want to see them."

She nodded happily and wiped her tears. "I've waited so long to see them."

Donald opened the front door and they went down the hallway clad in holiday decorations until they reached the kitchen. "Look who's here," he said.

Daisy looked just as shocked as he had been. "Jenny! Wow, it's...it's been so long..."

The boys looked very surprised as well. "Mommy?!" They exclaimed.

Jenny held her hands out. "How about some hugs for your mom?"

Dewey and Louie hopped out of their chairs and ran over to give their mom hugs. Hueie however just sat there.

Jenny looked over at him. "Hueie, come here honey," she said with a pleading look in her eyes.

Daisy put her hand on his shoulder. "Go give your mom a hug," she said gently.

After a moment Hueie went to give her a hug as well. But he was clearly far less enthusiastic than his brothers were.

All of a sudden they heard a horn outside.

"There's the bus boys," Daisy said. They let go of their mom to get their backpacks and lunches from Daisy. "Have a good day at school," she said.

"Bye Aunt Daisy," they said giving her a hug. They hugged Donald on the way out as well. "Bye Uncle Donald." And finally they hugged their mom again before they went out to catch the bus.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few blocks away in a talk brick mansion, the Goof household was alive with Christmas music and cookies in the oven.

Goofy sat on front of the tall, brightly decorated Christmas tree surrounded by wrapping paper and tape. He was in the process of wrapping his son Max's new xbox. But he seemed to be having a little bit of trouble. He was currently covered in tape trying to figure out how such a thing could have happened. As he tried to rip the tape off his hand slipped and hit the tree. A big ornament fell off and nearly hit him in the head.

But before it could, a dainty hand caught it. He looked up to see his orange haired goddess standing above him holding the big red ornament. A smile spread across her face. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not sure how this happened," he said with a goofy smile.

She picked up the scissors and proceeded to help him remove the tape and then she put the ornament back in it's place on the tree. Sylvia was the sanity to his goofiness. He often didn't know what we would do without Sylvia.

No, he already knew. Over the course of their very long relationship (a relationship even longer than Mickey and Minnie's) he'd lost his beautiful Sylvia twice. Maybe they both just weren't good at this relationship and marriage thing, but he took full blame for their two divorces even though she insisted it was her fault. Their second divorce had been when Max was five and when he was seven they remarried and decided they'd never leave each other again. Without Sylvia he was a hollow shell of his goofy self.

He noticed out the corners of his eyes that her Christmas present: several Prada, Versace, and Dolce and Gabbana dresses were out in the open. He quickly tossed them behind the couch. "You didn't see that."

She giggled and sat on his lap wrapping her arms around his neck. She loved her Goofy so much. Tall, handsome, and insanely funny, she'd never let him go again. Next thing they knew they were locked in a deep, passionate kiss. She found herself on her back as her husband kissed her. The image he put on in his career was silly and clumsy and while that may have been true, he was also very romantic and passionate and an amazing lover.

"Um, mom, dad?"

They looked up and saw their 17 year old son Max standing in the doorway looking disturbed. They both sat up. "Hey Maxy," Goofy said. He noticed that the xbox wasn't completely wrapped either and he quickly hid it with Sylvia's gifts.

"Come here honey," Sylvia said.

Max immediately sat next to her and gave her a hug. Max was the biggest mamas boy anyone had ever seen. Even at 17 he loved his mom so much and would gladly spend a day laying in her arms.

"Ready to go see Frosty on ice tonight son?" Goofy asked.

"Dad I, too old for Frosty on ice," Max said. Ever since he was a baby they'd take him to see Frosty The Snowman on ice every year.

"It'll be fun Max. You're never too old to see ice shows," Goofy said.

"Well...I'll think about it," Max said trying to sound uninterested even though he really wanted to go."Hey guess what? You know when I told you guys I was saving up money?"

"Yeah, what's it for?" Sylvia asked.

He took out his phone to show them a picture. "Check it out." He showed them the picture of the Harley Davidson motorcycle. "I'm gonna get a bike. It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Max, you're not getting a motorcycle," Sylvia said.

Max's face fell. "What? Why? I've been saving up for this for months." He looked at Goofy. "Dad come on."

"Your mom is right Max. It's dangerous..." Goofy said.

"I'll be careful!" Max said. "I'm not going to drive too fast or anything like that. Come on guys!"

"Honey I know you're disappointed but we cannot let you get a motorcycle and get hurt," Sylvia said.

"We're just thinking about your safety Max," Goofy said.

"I'm 17 years old, can't I make my own decisions now?!" Max said.

"You're still our son and you still live under our roof," Goofy said.

"And what we say is final," Sylvia said.

Max glared at them, then stood up and left the room.

"I hope we weren't too harsh," Goofy said looking at Sylvia.

Sylvia shook her head. "I'd rather be harsh than find my son sprawled out on the street with his head cracked open."

* * *

**Let me explain my backstory on Goofy and Sylvia.**

**Sylvia (in real life) was formally introduced in Extremely Goofy Movie. But my backstory is that they met in the early days when Disney first started. I wrote a little bit about it in my other Mickey and Minnie story called "Early Years." Sylvia was a model when she and Goofy met and they got married before Mickey and Minnie did. For whatever reason they got divorced, remarried, had Max, got divorced again, and got remarried again. The only reason she wasn't mentioned in Goofy's cartoons or as Max's mother before is because she didn't want to be heavily involved in cartoons and Goofy had to bed her to be in his second movie.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just like the movies, this story follows three different story lines that are interconnected. I always thought that was a cool way to write.**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Mickey sat in the big chair in his office at the Disney studios. The snow flurries still fell outside and he leaned back in the chair with the phone in one hand and a cigar in his hand.

Mickey always had big ideas for Disney. At that moment he was making arrangements for people dressed up as himself and his friends to be at every Macys in the country on New Years Eve. He could just picture the big smiles on peoples faces as they got to take pictures with him and his friends.

As he got off the phone he sat there smoking his cigar for a moment with his feet propped up on his desk and Christmas music playing on his iPod. The holidays made him so happy. His office was decorated with lights and reindeer and even a small Christmas tree in the corner. And he'd been wearing a Santa hat all day which he planned to wear every day until his annual Christmas party on Christmas Day.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and a young man walked in. He was one of his employees who worked on the business aspects of Disney. There was a lot to do and Mickey and his friends couldn't do it alone. They had various departments to help work on things.

"Hello Dan," Mickey said.

"Jack wants to make another Pirates of The Carribben movie."

"I know that already," Mickey said.

"He wants to use the studio on the 26th."

Mickey raised his eyebrows. "Tell him we're closed that day."

"He won't take no for an answer..."

"Tell him _I_ said we're closed and that if he wants to make his movie he needs to bring me another date to start," Mickey said firmly. He was generally a nice boss, but when someone tried to push boundaries (which was quite often) he had to be the tough boss.

"I will sir," Dan said then headed for the door.

"Hey Dan."

Dan turned back around. "Yeah Mickey."

Mickey smiled and tossed him a small gift bag. "Merry Christmas."

Dan smiled widely. "Thank you Mickey. You too."

After he left Mickey stuck his cigar into the ash tray. He knew it was a bad habit but he'd picked it up from Walt many years ago and didn't want to stop. But he only smoked cigars and pipes because, like Walt, he thought they were classier than cigarettes.

He grabbed a script and headed out of his office and down one floor. The dressing rooms were on this floor. He went down the hallway to the group of dressing rooms with stars on them. These belonged to him and his friends. The one with the red star was his, the pink star was Minnie's. He went to hers and knocked on the door.

"Come in," she said.

He opened the door and found her sitting on the couch with Sylvia seeming to be having a heart to heart with her.

"I just don't understand why that boy wants a motorcycle," Sylvia said. "And I wasn't trying to be mean, I just want him to know that I care about his safety."

"It's just a phase Sylvie," Minnie said. "It will pass soon. Remember his race car phase? And the goth phase?"

Sylvia giggled. "How could I forget? Are you sure you want children Minnie? They're so hard to handle."

"I want children more than anything Sylvia," Minnie said giggling as well. She looked at Mickey. "Hi honey."

"Am I interrupting something?" Mickey asked.

Sylvia shook her head. "Of course not. In fact I'll let you two be alone. I'm going to go find Goofy." She stood up and left the room.

After she was gone Mickey went to sit next to Minnie. "Hi..."

Her sentence was cut short by him kissing her. "Hi," he said with his mouth on hers.

She let out a giggle mixed with a moan as he kissed her neck. "Aren't we supposed to be getting ready to do this cartoon?"

"We've got plenty of time for that," he said with his voice heavy with lust. He loved his wife with all of his heart and soul and he desired her every second of every day. Many work days were spent like this, them in a dressing room, on the couch, getting way more frisky than they should be at a cartoon studio.

The script he was holding slipped out of his hand onto the floor and that hand caressed his lady's subtle curves. He looked into her lovely blue eyes and caught his breath. His loved for Minnie had burned hotter than the sun since the first time they started dating when he was 16 years old and the flame had never died since then.

"Min," he moaned as he lay her down.

Sure he was very busy here at the studio. Especially now. They were all in he process of making a holiday short film which he and his wife should have been at right now, but they both had needs and their number one need was always each other.

Outside of the room, Horace Horsecollar was walking past on his way to the elevator to get to the set they were using for their holiday special. As he walked past Minnie's dressing room he stopped for a second. Was he hearing what he thought he was hearing. He pressed his ear against the door and then jumped back when he heard the sex moans.

He continued on walking with his hands in his pockets. It was just another typical day at the Disney Studio.

* * *

**After Walt's death, Mickey took over the Disney Enterprise. He's the big boss of the whole entire thing and what he says goes. And he smokes because...why not?**

**Also lots of Mickey and Minnie sexy times are always great.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

A little while later Mickey and Minnie went to join their friends in the studio to finish filming their holiday special. Everyone was sitting around reading scripts.

"Where were you two?" Goofy asked.

"Don't worry about it," Mickey said nonchalantly as he and Minnie sat with them.

"Jenny's back," Donald said.

Mickey and Minnie were very surprised. "Seriously?" Mickey said.

"How long is she staying this time," Minnie said coldly. She had a strong dislike of Jenny ever since she first abandoned her kids. She was ready to forgive her when she came back seemingly clean, but once she left again Minnie could have no respect for a woman who abandoned her children for drugs.

"She seemed sincere," Daisy said.

"Don't you _dare_ let her take them!" Minnie said.

"We're not!" Donald said. "I hope she changed though."

"You guys wanna get started?" Mickey asked.

They got into their places on the set. Minnie, Daisy, Clarabelle, and Horace were onset. They were supposed to be having a Christmas party but Mickey, Donald, and Goofy weren't there because they were at the North Pole.

"Action!" Mickey said.

Minnie walked over to the tree and looked at the ornaments she and Mickey had put on it and looked sad. "It's just not Christmas without Mickey." She walked over to the couch and sat down sadly.

Daisy sat down next to her. "I hope wherever they are, they get home safely."

All of a sudden the door burst open and wind and snow blew into the warm room. Then Mickey, Donald, and Goofy came in. "Hiya everybody!" Mickey said.

Minnie's face lit up. "Mickey!" She ran over to him and jumped into his arms.

"Mickey!"

The voice came from off the set. It wasn't any of the camera crews, it was Oswald.

"Cut!" One of the camera guys said.

"Oh, you're filming?" Oswald said.

"Kinda, you just interrupted a perfect shot!" Donald said.

"Crap, sorry!" Oswald said.

"Don't worry about it," Mickey said coming off he set. "Hey, wanna be in it?"

Oswald looked surprised. "What? Me?" He shook his head. "No, I..."

"Come on Ozzy, you'll be great."

"I'm not even in the script."

"We'll write you in. You can be Santa!" Mickey had been trying to get Oswald to do cartoons ever since they started talking again a few years ago.

Oswald resented him for such a long time because Mickey had become more famous than him and Mickey felt bad so he wanted to include Oswald now in any way he could. Oswald had been _brilliant_ in Epic Mickey. Sure Mickey had come up with the general idea which Oswald thought was extremely dumb at first, but Oswald had been the brains behind the world of forgotten cartoons and most of the creepy details.

"Mick..." Oswald rolled his eyes at the look on Mickey's face. "Fine, what do you want me to do?"

"Yay!" Mickey exclaimed.

After they finished with the cartoon for the day, Mickey and Oswald went into Mickeys office.

"It smells like tobacco in here!" Oswald exclaimed.

"Sorry about that," Mickey said opening the window. "You were great today."

Oswald shrugged. "Whatever, I only did it because you begged."

Mickey smiled. Oswald would never admit that he had fun. His brother was much too stubborn. He started telling him more about the holiday special they had made.

Oswald looked around the office as the pictures surrounding it. So many were of their dad and awards won over the years. It used to pain him a lot that he could have had all of this, and he had given up what he could have had out of jealousy. Sometimes it still did. It didn't as much anymore really. Mickey wanted him to join him as the head of Disney and be part of it with him but he just wasn't sure he wanted that. His heart wasn't in it anymore. His life had taken a different route than Mickey's had. He had a wife and six children, he was a successful artist, and he was now happy with all of that.

He paused on an old black and white picture of Mickey and Walt riding on the train outside. Sometimes he really couldn't help but wonder what things would have turned out like if he hadn't left out of resentment. And he really did miss his dad. He hadn't even gotten to see him on his deathbed.

He squinted as he noticed a button on the side of the frame. He pressed it and heard a click. The frame became loose and when he pulled it back he saw a safe door behind the frame. "Hey Mick, shut up."

Mickey stopped rambling about the cartoon. "Why?"

"Did you know there was a safe behind this frame?"

Mickey came across the room from where he had been sitting on his desk. "Wow, what do you think is in it?"

Oswald shrugged. "I should be asking you."

Mickey started turning the dial but couldn't open it. "I can't open it."

Oswald pressed his ear against it. "I think I can do it."

"Don't you need a stethoscope for that kind of thing?"

Oswald smirked. "Rabbit ears Mick. How else do you think I heard you and Minnie banging upstairs when we lived with dad."

Mickey blushed. "Minnie and I never..."

"Save it. We both know it happened." Oswald pressed his ear against the door and tried the safe.

"Can you open it?...Is it open now?...did you open it?..."

Oswald glared at him. "I can't open the fucking door if you're breathing down my neck!"

Mickey took a few steps back. "Sorry, geez."

It took a long time but eventually Oswald got the door open. It was really dusty and it made them both cough a lot. Once the dust cleared away, they saw that the only thing in here was a tape. Mickey picked tip and looked at it.

"That's it?!" Oswald exclaimed. "A tape?! I opened this safe for a tape?!"

"Calm down, we're gonna find out what it is." Mickey said. He put the tape in Oswald's hands then dug through a drawer until he found a VCR. He hooked it up to the tv then stuck the tape inside and pressed play.

They both gasped when the tape started to play. "Dad?!"

Walt Disney sat at Mickey's desk, well back then it was his desk. He looked older and a bit ill, his radiant glow starting to fade. It had been nearing the end of his life.

"Hello Mickey and Oswald," Walt said with his warm gentle smile. "I don't know if you'll find this next year or 20 years from now. Whenever you find this, I hope that all is well and I hope that the two of you have become best friends again just like you were when you were kids. All I want is for the two of you to be happy."

"Way to be sappy Walt," Oswald said.

Mickey elbowed him. "Shh!"

"I hope that the two of you have received everything left to you in my will. At this point I don't have much time left on this earth and by the time you see this I might be long gone."

Mickey felt his throat get tight. Walt Disney had been dead for a very long time, and he'd long since accepted it. But just looking at him again and hearing his dad say these things brought back old feelings of grief.

"There is one thing that I left both of you that is not in my will but I made it very special for you. I made it with the same magic that I used to create your hat Mickey. You can find it..."

All of a sudden the video cut off.

"No!" The two of them exclaimed.

"Where is it?! What is it?! Dad you can't just leave us hanging like this damn it!" Oswald exclaimed.

"We'll have to find it," Mickey said. They spent the next 20 minutes tears apart every nook and cranny of the office. The next few hours were spent scouring the entire Disney studio and nothing could be found. They met back in Mickeys office exhausted from running around the huge studio looking.

"We're never going to find it!" Oswald exclaimed feeling very frustrated. "Dad didn't leave us any kind of clue or anything! How the hell could he have left us a cut off video?!"

Mickey however was just sitting there thinking. A lot of what he did in life was taken from lessons he learned from Walt. Walt Disney never took no for an answer. He always found a way to get what he wanted even when the world was telling him no. "There's always a way Oswald."

* * *

**I love Oswald and I love the dynamic relationship he has with Mickey. He loves Mickey, he hates him, he's bitter towards him, he's his best friend, all at the same time. He's kind of the opposite of Mickey. He's hot tempered and sarcastic while Mickey is calm and collected. At this point bitter feelings have mostly dissolved and they're pretty close.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Max was sitting on the front steps of his high school. It had been a long day but he had passed his test and got an A on his paper. That was what mattered. As he sat there browsing through his phone he looked up and saw Roxanne in front of him. A beautiful girl with long red hair who he'd had his eyes on since freshman year.

She came over and sat next to him. "Hi Max," she said kissing his cheek.

And he was proud to say she was his now.

"What are you doing later?" She asked.

"Just going out to get my new motorcycle," he replied.

"Your parents are letting you get it?" She said happily.

"Oh yeah, they're all for it," he said confidently. Okay, so they had said no. But what his parents didn't know wouldn't hurt them, right? He gave her a hug. "You'll be the first to take a ride on it. What are you doing later?"

"I'm going to go see Frosty the snowman on ice," she replied.

Max looked surprised. "You're going to see that?"

She giggled. "Yeah, I see it all the time."

"I'm going too," he replied even though earlier that morning he had told his parents he was too old for it.

She gave him a hug. "It's a date."

"Max and Roxanne sitting in a tree, k-I-s-s-I-n-g!"

They looked up and saw PJ and Bobby coming towards them.

Max rolled his eyes. "Lay off."

"Chillax bro," Bobby said slapping his shoulder.

"So are we going to the arcade or not?" PJ said.

"I thought Max was going to get his new motorcycle?" Roxanne said.

"We are," Max said standing up with her. He gave her a hug and kiss. "See ya later baby."

"Bye Max. Have fun," she said.

Max and his friends walked off.

"Motorcycle huh? The Goof man changed his mind after all huh?" Bobby asked.

"Well...not exactly."

"Ohhh so you're doing this without their permission?" Bobby said. "Rebellious."

"If you think that's a good idea and everything," PJ said. "My dad would kill me and he'd burn my Christmas presents with my dead body."

"That's why what my mom and dad don't know won't hurt them," Max said.

They arrived at the motorcycle shop. Here were a bunch of tough looking college guys in there and the shop was filled with the smell of leather and metal.

"What can I do for you boys?" The salesman asked them.

"I want that one," Max said pointing to the red and black Harley.

"That one's a beauty. She's a gem," the salesman said.

Max gave him the money and bought a couple of helmets as well. Once they were outside, Max hopped on the motorcycle and howled with happiness and joy as the engine roared.

PJ and Bobby cheered him on as he went for a ride speeding along down the road. A few minutes later he came back to them in the parking lot.

"Well, what do you think bro?" Bobby asked.

"It's awesome!" Max exclaimed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Huey, Dewie, and Louie arrived home later that day after a long day of school.

"Can you believe the fight Dave got in today?" Huey said laughing.

"I think I failed my math test guys," Dewey said feeling distressed.

"Do you think mom is still here?" Louie asked.

Just as he said it their mom came out of the kitchen. "Hello boys. I made you brownies."

"Ooh brownies!" Dewey exclaimed.

The three of them went into the kitchen and sure enough there was a plate of fresh brownies on the table.

Jenny sat at the table with them. Her boys were so beautiful and they had grown so much since she had last seen them. She regretted every moment of not being there for them and wanted to make it up to them in any way that she could. She figured brownies was a good way to start.

"How was school today?" She asked rubbing Louie's head since he was closest to her.

They proceeded to tell her about their day.

Huey wasn't as vocal as his brothers which was unusual because he was usually the loudest out of the three. But he didn't trust Jenny. His mom hadn't been part of so much of his life and he knew why. It was no secret that she was too much of a drug addict to take care of them and hadn't cared enough to get better to take care of them. Why was he supposed to believe that now was any different? And why were his brothers falling for this?

A little while later, Donald and Daisy were home from the studio where they'd been making another holiday special. The two of them were surprised to see the boys in there with Jenny but at the same time it was nice to see them spending time with their mom. Hopefully this was how things would stay.

"Who's ready to see Frosty on ice?" Daisy said to them after a little while.

"We are!" The boys said.

"I'm going with you," Jenny said.

Louie and Dewey looked excited, Huey didn't.

His behavior didn't slip past Donald, Daisy, and Jenny.

"How about you three go get ready to go?" Daisy said.

The three of them went upstairs.

Jenny put her face in her hands. "My son hates me!" She cried.

Daisy put her hand on her shoulder. "No he doesn't..."

Donald leaned against the wall. "Yeah he does."

Jenny let out a devastated wail.

Daisy glared at him. "No, Huey does not hate you Jenny."

"No one blames him really," Donald said.

"Donald!" Daisy scolded.

Jenny wiped her tears. "I'm trying, I really am. Do you think I should go talk to him?"

"It might be best if I go talk to him," Donald said. "I doubt you talking to him would help."

"No _I _will talk to him," Daisy said. "Face it Donald, you're not exactly the sympathetic type."

Donald crossed his arms. "Fine."

Upstairs Louie and Dewey were excited to be going to see Frosty the snowman on ice. Huey however seemed to be a bit down.

"I love the part when Frosty snowboards off the top of the hill!" Dewey exclaimed immitating it by snowboarding on a pillow off his bed.

"That's totally awesome!" Louie exclaimed. "Isn't it great that mommy is gonna be here to see it?"

"Yeah!"

Huey glared at them from his place on his bed. "You two just don't get it do you?"

"What do you mean Huey?" Louie asked.

"Mom doesn't care about us. She abandoned us remember? Last time she was here we all thought she was going to stay forever and she didn't did she? She left after a week! You cried all night when she left Louie!"

"Things could be different now..." Louie said.

"She hasn't even sent a freaking birthday card in two years!" Huey exclaimed. "You two can be sucked up into this fantasy of mom actually staying but I won't be. Uncle Donald and Aunt Daisy are our parents. Mom will be gone in less than a week. If she'd rather sit around high all day let her. I don't care."

Louie and Dewey thought about that and realized Huey could be right. Their mom never cared before, why would now be any different?

There was a knock on the door. "Are you three ready to go?" There was no answer. She opened the door and saw the boys deep in thought. "You three are unusually quiet. Is everything okay?"

"Aunt Daisy, do you think mom is going to leave again?" Dewey asked.

"Well..." Daisy wanted to say yes. She didn't want to believe it herself, but a part of her was saying no. But she couldn't say that to the boys. "Look, none of us are happy with what your mother has been doing, I know you three aren't. And she's not proud of it either. But she _really_ does want to be part of your lives again. Give her a chance guys. Go downstairs and have fun with her tonight. Everything will be okay."

"Okay," they said.

"We're leaving soon, go on," Daisy said.

They started to go past her to get downstairs. She stopped Huey and gave him a tight hug. Then she held him at arms length. "Your mom said so herself that she wants to be part of your life. Give her a chance Huey."

"You're more of a mom than she ever was Aunt Daisy," Huey said.

Daisy felt touched by him saying that. She'd never wanted to be a parent either. But helping Donald raise them was a gift in itself. The three of them were very special to her and she'd always secretly considered herself their mother. She gave him another hug. "Let's go downstairs."

As Huey walked with her he looked at the scar on his arm. When they still lived with their mom one of her many crazy boyfriends had come into the house in a drunken rage and Jenny was too high on drugs to do anything about it. He and his brothers had tried to hide, and the boyfriend threw a vase and one of the glass shards had cut him. Minnie had been the first to see the cut and called child protective services. To this day Huey thought that Jenny was unworthy to be called his mother.

* * *

**Out of Huey, Dewie, and Louie, who do you most agree with in this situation? And do you think Jenny should be able to come back into their lives?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

The theater where Frosty on ice was being held was packed with people. The show eventually started and Frosty the snowman skated across the ice among the beautiful lights and ice sculptures.

Jenny sat with Huey, Dewey, and Louie and had bought them popcorn and souvenirs from the show.

Minnie had always thought Jenny was a nice girl. She'd known Jenny almost as long as she'd known Donald. Jenny had always been a bit of a rebel, but she'd been friends with Jenny as well.

Then one day she'd found Jenny stripping at a bar.

She, Sylvia, and Daisy had a girls night out. They'd just left their restaurant that night and as they were walking down the street, they walked vast a bar and Minnie couldn't believe what she was seeing.

She went inside and was hit by the smell of alcohol and smoke. She never came to these kinds of places herself and felt uncomfortable being around all of the drunk guys whistling at the girl with the long blonde hair and too much make up onstage removing her clothes.

Afterwards Jenny went offstage. Minnie followed her to her dressing room but all of a sudden she was stopped by one of the guys who was watching Jenny's strip show. "You going next baby?"

Minnie shook her head quickly not avoiding his eyes. "No, I just..."

He stopped her again. "I know you'd look hot up there."

She slapped him in the face and walked away quickly.

"Bitch!" He shouted after her.

At times like this she wished Mickey was there to protect her. Sure she could defend herself but she always felt more secure with his arms around her and the words he would have had for that man.

She reached the dressing room backstage and when she opened it she found Jenny, dressed now but with a cigarette in her hand and a bottle of beer on the table. She jumped when she saw her. "Minnie?! Wha...what are you doing here?!"

"I should be asking you that Jenny!" Minnie exclaimed. "How long have you been doing this?!"

Jenny looked guilty for a moment. "A while..."

"Why?!"

"Because Jeff said I was pretty enough to be a stripper," Jenny said. Jeff was her boyfriend at the time. "And I'll make some extra money on my own."

Minnie knew Jeff was no good for her. "You're _too_ pretty to be a stripper Jenny. You're too good for all of this." She thought of the guy who had spoken to her before she came in her. Jenny was probably subjected to even more of that. "Look at yourself Jenny. Don't you know you're too good for this?"

"Minnie this is my life, not yours," Jenny said as she lit another cigarette. "Some of us just aren't cut out for the whole Disney acting thing."

Minnie could hardly bear to see her this way. Sure she was Donald's little sister but Minnie was so close to Donald it was like Jenny was _her_ little sister. "Jenny I'm not going to let you stay here and keep subjecting yourself to this. This is not the life you want."

"Nothing you say is going to make me leave Minnie."

The door opened again and another guy came in. "You're up again soon Jenny." He looked Minnie up and down. "Aren't you a hot chick? You going on with Jenny? The guys love a girl on girl act."

Minnie shook her head. "I was just here to talk to Jenny."

The guy shrugged. "Suit yourself. A hottie like you would make a ton of money." He went over to Jenny and pulled her up off the couch then squeezed her butt. "You're up Jen."

"Jenny, please come with me," Minnie said.

Jenny shook her head. "See ya Minnie." She left the room for her next show.

After that things only got worse, and then she had her triplets. With Jenny getting more into drugs Minnie and her friends worried more and more about the babies. One day Minnie felt like someone had to set Jenny straight. Everything anyone else tried wasn't working, so she went to Jenny's house and spoke to her herself.

Minnie was sitting on the couch while Dewey crawled up onto her lap. She held him close and kissed his head. She absolutely adored them, just the way she had always adored Max. She had wanted children of her own for several years now and she was unable. It made her sick to see that Jenny had three beautiful boys and was still constantly getting high and borderline neglecting them.

"Dewey just loves climbing all over people," Jenny said as she stumbled into the room and sat next to Minnie.

Minnie sighed. "Jenny, you said you would stop with the drugs."

"I haven't taken anything since last night Minnie," Jenny said.

Minnie found that hard to believe. Jenny's eyes were red and she was practically shaking. "Jenny this...this is _not_ okay."

"What do you mean Minnie?"

"I mean all of this getting drugs, and being high and drunk and having all of these wild boyfriends. You're a mom now, and Huey, Dewey, and Louie deserve better."

Jenny narrowed her eyes at her. "Are you saying I'm not good enough for my babies?!"

Minnie shook her head. "No! Of course not! But what I am saying is that you need to change your behavior. This is not the kind of environment that you want them to grow up in. Surely you care for them enough that you want more than this for them?"

"My boys are just fine Minnie!" Jenny exclaimed. "If you don't like it, how about you and Mickey have three kids and we'll see if you can do any better!"

A year later when she'd seen the cut on Huey from one of Jenny's crazy boyfriends that was it. Minnie knew something had to be done. She didn't care if Jenny was practically her sister. Huey, Dewey, and Louie deserved better and Jenny didn't seem to be willing to do that. So she called child protective services and they decided Jenny was unfit to raise her children. Daisy and Donald immediately took them after that and had been taking care of them ever since.

It was surreal sitting next to Jenny now. The two had hardly said much since they'd gotten to the show. Jenny had been bitter towards Minnie ever since she had gotten the boys taken away.

To get her mind off of it, Minnie turned to Mickey who was in a deep conversation with Oswald. After filming the holiday special the two of them stayed locked in Mickeys office for hours. She went home eventually and had to come back and drag them out of the office. They'd been talking like this ever since and wouldn't tell her. She had to admit she was burning with curiosity now.

The intermission finally came and she turned to them. "I haven't seen you two talk this much since 1935," she said.

"It's not that I like him or anything, but this is important," Oswald said.

Minnie couldn't help hot laugh. Oswald was the king of all things stubborn, especially when it came to Mickey. "What's so important anyway?"

"Well..." Mickey said.

"Hold on Mick, this is top secret," Oswald said.

"Since when?" Mickey said.

"Well it should be."

"Think of it this way Os, if I tell Min maybe she can help."

Oswald considered that. "Alright then. Minnie, Walt is still coming up with surprises, even beyond the grave."

"What do you mean?" Minnie said.

"We found a safe in my office," Mickey explained. "It had a tape that showed Walt telling us that he had made a gift for us using the magic he used to make my hat. But the video cut off before he could say what it is, or where it is."

"Knowing Walt he probably did it on purpose," Oswald grumbled.

"I think it's a pretty cool mystery," Minnie said excitedly.

"Where do you think he could have his it Min?" Mickey said.

Minnie shrugged. "It could be anywhere."

Max leaned over to them from the row behind them. "I say you check the chamber where you keep his frozen head," he said with a smirk.

Roxanne leaned over as well. "Is Walt Disney's severed head really hidden in Disney World?"

Mickey shook his head. He didn't know who started that ridiculous rumor, it was the strangest thing he'd ever heard. "No, of course not."

"It's not?" Oswald said surprised.

"No," Mickey said surprised that Oswald would even think that.

"Why not?! It would be cool!"

"I would _not_ freeze my father's head and hide it in Disney World!"

"I would check the video again," Minnie said. "Maybe you'll find some hidden clues."

That night, Minnie was in her nightgown and long pink robe in her and mickeys kitchen making a cup of tea before she went to bed. After getting her tea, she and Pluto went downstairs to find Mickey. He and Oswald had searched the house after the show and after Oswald left, Mickey had been quietly in their basement. When she went down sure enough he was sitting with his eyes glued to the tv watching Walt's video.

"Mickey, did you find anything?"

Mickey shook his head. "There's got to be something there."

She sat down next to him. He looked very tired. She put her hand on his. He had the same mentality that Walt had, once he put his mind to someone he'd never stop. This was why she had to stop him herself or he wouldn't sleep until Christmas. "Honey, you've been at this for hours. I think it's time for you to go to bed. You can finish tomorrow morning."

"Just a few more minutes Min," he yawned. All of a sudden the gasped and paused the tv. "How had I not seen that before?"

"What is it?" Minnie asked.

He pointed to the desk at a picture of Space Mountain under a stack of papers. "Space Mountain. That's where we have to look."

"Where would it be in Space Mountain?" She asked confused.

"The secret room there," Mickey said. "At the top of the mountain. If we go there we might just find it."

"I'll go with you," she said.

He hugged her. "It's a date Min."

She kissed him. "Now that you've figured that out come to bed with me."

He gave her a sexy look. "Wanna have some fun baby?" He said as he started to kiss her neck.

"Mmm hmm," she moaned. "Come upstairs with me."

Once mickeys head hit his pillow he fell asleep. Minnie wasn't surprised. She kinda knew it would happen. So she cuddled up next to him and they went to sleep.

* * *

**Do you blame Minnie for feeling the way that she does about Jenny? Should she give Jenny a chance?**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

The next day Max took his motorcycle out for a ride. Riding it was thrilling, it was like a dream come true. His parents were out of their minds for not letting him do this. Riding a motorcycle was perfectly safe. He was 17 and he was practically an adult. He did what he wanted.

He drove to Roxanne's house. When he got to her driveway he honked the horn and within seconds she was outside. She gasped with excitement when she saw Max sitting on the red and black bike. He looked so handsome and cool as he took the helmet off. "Oh my gosh Max I love it!"

She ran over and he tossed her a helmet. "Get on baby."

She put on the helmet and got onto the seat behind him.

"Hold on," he said as he revved the engine.

She out her arms around his waist holding on tightly. When he took off down the street she giggled with excitement. He drove her all over town and finally he stopped at the park where PJ and Bobby were.

"There's Maximillian! The greatest motorcycle driver in existence!" Bobby said as Max parked next to them.

Max laughed. "Well, I don't like to brag but you're _so_ right."

Roxanne kissed him. "He's so awesome and cool!"

"Hey Max, do you think I can take a ride on it?" PJ asked.

"Seems like a good way to pick up girls," Bobby said.

Max tossed PJ the helmet. "Go ahead. I'm not responsible for your death if you don't know how to ride it though."

PJ put on the helmet, hopped on the bike, and took off.

"Do you think he'll really pick up a girl?" Max asked.

Bobby shook his head. "Nah."

But when PJ came back, he had a very pretty blonde girl sitting on the bike with him. "Hey guys, this is Angie."

Bobby's mouth dropped. "Let me get on!" He snatched the helmet from PJ and got on. But he came back 15 minutes later disappointed. "How did you do it?"

Later that day Max took Roxanne home and then went home himself. He put the bike in the shed where he'd been hiding it from his parents then went inside.

After getting himself a sandwich from the kitchen, he went into the living room and found Goofy playing Dance Dance Revolution. "Um, hey dad..."

"Hey Maxy!" Goofy said. He was totally into the dance and he was getting the highest score he'd ever gotten. "Wanna play?"

"Well..."

"Come on son, it's fun!" He grabbed Max's arm and pulled him over. Max had to admit it was fun. And Goofy was really good at it.

After a few songs the two of them collapsed on the couch together laughing. "That was awesome dad!"

"See, told you it would be fun. Where have you been all day kiddo?"

"Just um, out with the guys and Roxanne. Went to the park, got some smoothies."

"I'm going to Space Mountain later. You want to come?"

"Why are you going there?"

"Mickey, Oswald, and Minnie are trying to find some surprise that Walt left for them before he died. I just want to get on the ride though."

"Oh yeah, they were talking about that last night. What's the surprise?"

Goofy shrugged. "The video they watched cut off before Walt could say but Mickey thinks it's in Space Mountain." He stood up. "Before we got, I've got to fix the kitchen sink. Just got to get some tools from the shed." He walked out of the room.

Max gasped. If Goofy went into the shed he'd find the motorcycle! He got up and followed him. "Dad no! Don't go into the shed!"

Goofy stopped. "Why not Maxy?"

"Well, um, it's just...I don't want you to have to walk all the way out to the shed in the cold."

Goofy just smiled and rubbed his head. "I'll be fine Max."

He started walking again but Max jumped in front of him.

"Really Max, it's not that cold..."

"I'll get it!" Max said. "What do you need?"

"Just get my tool box."

"Got it!" Max ran outside before Goofy could follow him. He went into the shed and found that the tool box was on a really high shelf. He put a ladder against the wall to climb up and get it. Just as he grabbed the tool box, he slipped and fell. He landed on a chair and the tool box hit the floor. Just as he shook off the daze the door opened.

"Are you okay Max?! I heard some noise...!" Goofy noticed the motorcycle covered in a blanket In the corner. "Hmm what's that?" He went over to it.

"Dad no!" Max exclaimed. But it was too late.

Goofy gasped when he saw it. Then he glared at Max. "We told you not to buy one!"

Max couldn't meet his eyes. "I'm sorry dad..."

"Take it back! You're going to get hurt!"

"Dad it's not dangerous, I swear! I'm careful! I've never fallen off or anything!"

"Max...!" Goofy looked at him then at the motorcycle starting to have second thoughts. Maybe if Max really was careful then it would be okay...plus he really wanted to ride it himself. He sighed. "Alright, you can keep it."

Max's face lit up. "Really?!" He gave his dad a hug. "Thanks dad!"

Sylvia wouldn't like it though. And Goofy knew that. Maybe they could hide it and it would all be okay. What Sylvia didn't know wouldn't hurt her...right?

"We can't tell your mom though," Goofy said to Max.

Max nodded. "Mom will never know."

With that, the two of them got on the motorcycle and drove to Disney World.

* * *

**I love Goofy and Max's relationship. They're so close and as you can see Max is more like Goofy than he'd like to admit. What do you think will happen if Sylvia finds out about this?**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Mickey, Minnie, and Oswald arrived at Magic Kingdom earlier that afternoon. It wasn't a long drive to get there. They lived about ten minutes away anyway.

Mickey and Minnie always felt so much nostalgia coming here. They were the first ones Walt told about his proposal for Disney World. They were there to help build the first Disney World park, Magic Kingdom, and they were the ones who had built Disney World into the greatest place on earth after Walt's death.

It wasn't just for tourists. They came here often to ride rides, see shows, go on dates to the restaurant and cafés.

Today was just another typical day at Disney World. Parents walked with their overly excited kids, they had Mickey shaped ice cream, they took pictures with people in costumes and sometimes asked to take pictures with them.

The curious thing about coming here was that they were often times ignored by the tourists on vacation here. The kids were looking for the people in costumes and on occasion hardly acknowledged the real Mickey Mouse. One time a kid said to him "you're not _really_ Mickey Mouse" and it left him baffled for the rest of the day.

They met Goofy and Max at a cafe where they had dinner. Then they all went to Space Mountain.

"So where exactly is this thing?" Max asked.

"There's a secret room the top of space mountain," Mickey said. "I'm 99% sure it's there."

"All because of a picture of Space Mountain in the video?"

"Not just that. Walt used to hide things there all the time. It's where he hid all of our Christmas presents and birthday presents. Why wouldn't he put this here?"

"Especially since he used the magic to make it," Oswald added. "He'd want to keep that in a special place where no one else would ever find it."

They arrived at Space Mountain and rode all the way to the top. They went past the people in line for the ride. "MICKEY MOUSE!" They exclaimed.

Mickey waved to them. "Oh sure, _now_ they know it's me."

Minnie giggled. "You're never going to get over that are you?"

"You bet he's not," Goofy said elbowing him.

From where the ride started they went up a hidden set of stairs and at the top of the dark stairwell was a door. Mickey unlocked the door and they went inside.

The room was an average sized, still space themed, room. There was a tv, couches, a refrigerator, and on the other half of it, controls for the Space Mountain effects. Sitting at a chair monitoring the effects was an old man with a gray beard and glasses. "Hello all of you," he said warmly.

"Hello Ernest," Minnie said.

Ernest came over and shook hers, Goofy, and Mickeys hands. "Pleasure to see you all." He shook Oswalds hand next. "Nice to finally meet you Oswald. I've heard so much about you from Walt." Then he shook Max's hand. "You must be Goofys son Max. You've grown to be a handsome young man."

"You knew Walt?" Oswald asked.

Ernest nodded. "Oh yes, Walt would come up here all the time and we'd spend hours talking. He'd also hide all of your Christmas and birthday presents there," he said pointing to a closet on the other side of the room. "Help yourselves to a chair and snacks."

They all found somewhere to sit and got snacks and drinks out of the refrigerator.

"What brings you all here today?" Ernest asked resuming his place in his chair.

"Oswald and I found a video hidden in a safe in my office back in the studio," Mickey said. "Walt said he'd made something for me and Oswald and hid it but we haven't been able to find it. We thought it would be here."

"Oh Walt told me about that. Said he created it with the magic he used for your magic hat Mickey."

"So it is here?" Oswald said with his face lighting up.

"It _was_ here. Walt moved it before he died."

"Do you have any idea where it could be?" Minnie asked.

Ernest shrugged apologetically. "I'm very sorry, but I have no idea where my old friend could have put it."

"Damn," Oswald said.

"Surely you know what it is, right?" Minnie asked.

"I wish I did. I'm just as curious as all of you. Walt kept it a secret because he said knowing about it before his sons opened it could wear away the magic."

"Damn it! Why did he have to be so secretive?" Oswald said. "He should have told at least one person."

"All is not lost. I suggest asking the magic mirror. He can at least give you a clue."

"Thank you Ernest," Mickey said.

"My pleasure. Come again sometime. I'll be retiring in a year. I'd love a visit from all of you again."

"We will Ernest," Minnie said.

They left Space Mountain.

"Where's the magic mirror?" Oswald said.

"The Evil Queens castle," Goofy replied.

"Why is it there?!"

"It's just an attraction...sort of," Minnie said.

"If the old hag comes and asks if you want an apple, don't take it," Max said.

"This place is fucked up," Oswald said.

They walked across Magic Kingdom and soon arrived at the Evil Queens Castle.

The outside of it was definitely an attraction...once they went deeper into the castle things got creepy. Bats floated around everywhere, there was a piano that played itself, and sure enough they did run into the old hag. But in the center of the castle was the magic mirror.

"Hello magic mirror," Goofy said.

The mirror yawned. "Good morning."

"It's evening," Max said.

"Well how am I supposed to know. I'm in this dark castle."

"Where is the thing Walt left me and Mickey?" Oswald asked.

The mirror narrowed his eyes at him. "What are you, new? That's not how you ask."

Oswald glared at him. "Fine. Where's the thing Walt left me and Mickey _please_?"

The mirror continued to glare at him.

"What?!" Oswald exclaimed.

"I'll ask Oswald," Mickey said. "Mirror mirror on the wall, where's the thing Walt left me and Oswald?"

Oswald rolled his eyes. "Oh you've got to be kidding me...!"

"The secret of the gift lies within the location of the dead," the mirror said.

"What the hell...?!" Oswald exclaimed.

"That's it?" Mickey said wondering why he wouldn't tell them more.

"That's all the clues I can give you. You must interpret it on your own."

"Well...alright, thanks."

"What?!" Oswald exclaimed. "You're just going to take that?! I want a straight answer!"

They started to drag Oswald away before he could punch the mirror and shatter it. "Let go of me damn it! I came all the way here! I want a real answer! Fuck you mirror...!"

* * *

**I like the idea of them all going to Disney World all the time. Also how Oswald is still kinda new and just doesn't get it sometimes.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

The next day Huey, Dewie, and Louie had gone to the park. It was definitely a great way to get their minds off of what was going on at home with their mother. They'd spend the afternoon swinging on the swings, playing pirates, checking out hot girls, and playing pranks on people. Just the kinds of things that they always did together and always had tons of fun doing.

They all had mixed feelings about their mother. Dewie and Louie had taken into account what Huey had told them a few days ago about how he didn't trust her and they shouldn't either.

Louie however, with much thinking, had decided to give Jenny another chance. He loved his mother so much and deep down in his heart he wanted everything to be normal and he wanted their mother in their life again. He was sure that everything would be okay.

Dewey was confused. He wanted to be like Louie and believe that everything would be okay. He _desperately_ wanted to. He loved living with Donald and Daisy, they were wonderful, but just once he wanted to be normal again and have a mom who wasn't a druggie. But at the same time the reality was that Jenny was seriously messed up and he didn't know what happened since the last time he'd seen her and he didn't know what had changed. He didn't know who to believe.

And Huey was set in his belief that their mother could not be trusted. He'd put his trust in her too many times and for what? For her to walk out multiple times and choose her drugged up crack addicted life over them. He barely spoke to her when they were at home. At time he'd see the sadness in her eyes when he refused her kindness and he felt bad but for what? He owed her nothing and he had no reason to feel bad. This wasn't his fault. He was sure that in a few days he'd wake up and she'd be gone and he wasn't going to be disappointed when she left.

All of a sudden an engine roared and a black and red motorcycle drove through the park. The boys looked at it fascinated. When it stopped, Max took off the helmet and waved at them. "Hey guys."

"Whoa! Cool!" They exclaimed running over to him.

"This is so awesome!" Dewie exclaimed.

"Where did you get it?" Huey asked.

"At the shop up the street," Max replied proudly.

"I wish Uncle Donald and Aunt Daisy would let us have one," Louie said touching the shiny exterior.

"Can we go for a ride sometime Max?" Dewie asked.

"Of course you can," Max said.

They jumped up and down excitedly. They'd always admired Max. They'd thought he was so cool ever since they were little. He did lots of cool things, he had a pretty girlfriend, and now he had a motorcycle! He was the kind of guy they wanted to be.

"Hey Max, you won't believe this prank we pulled earlier!" Huey said excited for Max to join in.

"Yeah, come on, we'll show you!" Louie said.

Max got off the bike. "Alright, this better be good."

Dewey and Louie ran off and Max was about to run after them but Dewey stopped him. "Hey Max, can I talk to you?"

"Of course," Max said. They sat down on the bench. "Is this about your mom?"

Dewey nodded. "Yeah. I don't know what to do Max. I don't want to just cut her off. But Huey said we shouldn't bother trying because she'll leave anyway. I don't want to believe that, but I kinda do and I feel bad. I don't know what to think. Huey is right...she abandoned us and I'm still really mad at her but...I don't know."

"I don't blame you Dewey," Max said. "I think you have every right to be mad. I mean, she's your mom, she shouldn't have left you."

"Would you forgive her?"

Max thought for a moment. "Well...if she had gotten help and was really seriously honest and serious about it I would. If not, then no."

"You're really lucky to have Sylvia, Max."

Max thought about that for a moment. He was lucky to have Sylvia. She was the best mother in the whole world and he loved her with all of his heart and soul. And it was wrong for him to be lying to her about the motorcycle. He was suddenly hit with a wave of guilt. She only wanted to protect him and he knew that what he was doing was wrong. He'd never lied to her like this before and he'd done it just because he was mad.

He decided that he'd take the motorcycle back. He wouldn't lie anymore and he wouldn't make his dad lie for him. It was the right thing to do.

* * *

**Huey, Dewie, Louie, and Max have basically grown up together so it's only understandable that they see him as a role model and big brother. Looks like Max is having second thoughts about the motorcycle. I guess he'll be a good son after all and return it.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

That afternoon Mickey was at his house relaxing with his wife. The holiday special was ready to be released tomorrow and he felt a sense of pride. He was still wondering where the heck Walt's gift could be. What the mirror had said didn't make any sense. But he didn't want to think about that now. He and his wife were cuddling in front of their Christmas tree and there was no where else he'd rather be.

All of a sudden the doorbell rang. "Why now?" Mickey said.

"Just answer it and tell them to leave," Minnie said.

Mickey reluctantly untangled himself from her, then he went to the door. Oswald and his wife Ortensia were at the door. "Hey guys."

"Mickey, I figured it out," Oswald said.

"You know where it is?" Mickey said excitedly.

"I figured out what the mirror said and it has to be there."

"Come on," he took Oswald to the kitchen to talk about it while Ortensia went to the living room to talk to Minnie. "Where is it?" Mickey said when they got to the kitchen.

"The mirror said that the secret lies within the location of the dead. So Walt's gift must be buried with him. We have to dig up dad's grave!"

Mickey just looked at him like he was crazy for a moment. Did up Walt's grave? Was he serious? "Dig up dad's grave...Oswald...what the hell! That's sick!"

"The mirror said it, not me."

"That's just...why the hell would it be buried with dad?! We both saw the casket, there was _nothing_ else there."

"Maybe there was and we just didn't see it. Do you want to find it or not?!"

"Of course I do but digging up his grave is just...that's just sick okay?! That's sick and fucked up in every way!"

"Well I'm going. You can come with me or not but if Ifind it, whatever his magic is, you won't be able to see it."

Finally Mickey sighed. "Alright fine, I'll go."

He went upstairs to get dressed and got shovels out of the garage. They walked past the living room and their wives looked shocked.

"Where are you two going?"

"To find dad's gift," Mickey said.

"See you when we get back," Oswald said.

"If we come back with our sanity," Mickey mumbled.

They got in he car and drove to the graveyard. By the time they got there the sun was setting. They found Walt Disney's grave. "Ready?" Oswald said.

"Oswald I can't do this," Mickey said wearily.

Oswald had already started digging. "Come on Mick. I can't do this alone."

Mickey still didn't feel right digging up their dad's grave but if this was the only way to figure out what the gift was they had to do it.

"What if the mirror was wrong?" Mickey said halfway through digging.

"How could it be wrong?" Oswald said.

"Because digging up the grave of a man who's been dead for 40 years is insane!" Mickey exclaimed.

"We don't have any other leads Mick." All of a sudden Oswalds shovel hit something hard. "Here it is."

"I don't want to look."

"Help me open it," Oswald said.

"This doesn't freak you out in any way?" Mickey said bending down to help.

Oswald took a deep breath. "On the count of three. One...two...three."

They opened the casket. As soon as they opened it, both of them jumped back screaming.

They sat on the ground for a moment completely freaking out. After a few minutes they had calmed down enough to talk.

"Just close it up Oswald!" Mickey exclaimed. "Close it up and bury it again!"

"I did not dig up my dad's grave to not find anything!" Oswald said.

"It's not worth it!" Mickey shouted.

"Mick, calm the fuck down!" Oswald exclaimed.

"_You_ calm the fuck down!"

"Haven't you said before that you wanted to see dad again?"

"Yeah _alive_ with actual _flesh_ on his bones!"

"Look Mick, we're never gonna find the thing if we sit here freaking out, now come on!"

Oswald grabbed Mickeys shaking hand and dragged him over to the open casket while Mickey struggled against him. "Let go of me Oswald! Let go!"

They got to the casket and Mickey felt like he'd be sick when he saw Walt Disney's decayed body laying in the old casket. "Oswald...it's not in here," he managed to say.

Oswald looked through the casket and under Walt's bones which were still dressed in the decayed suit that he was buried in. "It's got to be in here! The mirror said it was!"

All of a sudden he felt something in the jacket pocket. It pulled out an old yellowing piece of paper. He opened it and a smile lit his face. "Yes!"

"What is it?" Mickey said. He looked over Oswalds shoulder. "Reminder: Mickey and Oswalds gift is in my Disney World house," he read. "Yes!" He exclaimed.

* * *

**I just...have no words for this chapter. **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Minnie, Sylvia, and Daisy were at the mall the next afternoon doing some last minute Christmas shopping. They went to several stores and were now in the shoe store just looking around and trying on things they thought were cute.

"I'm worried about Mickey," Minnie said as she tried on a pair of Dolce &amp; Gabbana pumps.

"Why?" Sylvia said as she touched up her lip gloss.

"Because he was really freaked out when he and Oswald came home last night. They dug up Walt's grave."

"You lie!" Daisy said in disbelief.

"They're seriously that desperate for whatever this surprise is?" Sylvia said.

Minnie nodded. "I guess so."

Sylvia shuddered. "Oh my god...can you imagine what the corpse must have looked like? No wonder Mickey is having psychological issues now."

Daisy sat down next to Minnie. "Guys this whole situation with Jenny is just...stressful."

"What's happening now?"

"I mean, Jenny seems to be okay now and things seem to really be improving. She seems to be completely clean now and she seems to be getting closer to the boys...but Donald and I are still kind of skeptical. I feel bad about it, but I can't help it."

"No one blames you," Minnie said. "It's not that easy to forget the past 8 years. I wouldn't."

"But she's still their mother," Sylvia pointed out. "I think she deserves a chance. After I moved out of our house I felt so guilty about what we were doing to Max. And he was so young, he didn't understand what was going on. It broke my heart that my baby was in the middle of me and Goofy's problems. I was beyond grateful when Goofy gave me another chance, I didn't think we'd ever make things right after that. And now that he gave me another chance I never _ever _take him and Max for granted."

Daisy nodded understandingly. Sylvia probably understanded better than anyone Jenny's side of the situation.

"That's totally different!" Minnie said.

"Well it's not completely the same of course…" Sylvia began.

"You never abandoned Max!" Minnie exclaimed. "You moved a block away and you saw him every day and made sure he knew that you loved him. Jenny didn't do that. She ignored those boys for _years_! Any women who will choose something else, especially drugs, over their babies does not deserve to be in their life! Huey, Dewie, and Louie are better off with Daisy and Donald!"

After shopping at the mall Minnie and Daisy went back to Daisy's house. They opened the door and Jenny came over to them. "Hi you two!" she exclaimed.

"Hey hun," Daisy said giving her a hug. "Are the boys here?"

"Yeah, they've been showing me that Smash Brothers video game," Jenny said. "It's so cool." She seemed to be especially giddy. "Daisy, I think they're all finally starting to trust me."

"That's great Jenny," Daisy said. "Remember that these things take time."

"I know. I just feel so happy that they're starting to open up to me."

They went into the living room where the boys were playing the game. They got up and gave Daisy and Minnie a hug then resumed the game. All of a sudden the phone rang and Daisy when to answer it.

"I need to g pick up my husband," Daisy said when she came back into the room. "I'll be back soon."

"See you later," Minnie said to her.

When Daisy left, Minnie said on one couch and Jenny sat on the other one. They both watched the game silently and finally made eye contact with cold expressions. But Minnie wasn't one to start confrontations so she got up and left the room. She went to one of the back rooms and sat on the couch. Daisy's decorating skills were always on point and this room was one of Minnie's favorites.

Minnie thought about the whole situation with Jenny. She had such strong feelings about it because she loved children so much and she desperately wanted one of her own. She and Mickey had been trying for so long despite the fact that she was told by the doctors themselves that she could not have a baby. Because of this she resented Jenny for not taking care of her boys.

All of a sudden Jenny was in the room. "Why do you hate me?" she said to Minnie.

"I _never _said that I hated you," Minnie said calmly.

"You've always hated me," Jenny said. "Just because I don't fit your picture of what's perfect. I'm sorry that I can't be like you and Daisy, but that gives you no reason to hate me."

"I don't care that you're not just like me and Daisy. I don't expect you to be."

"But you still hate me. You took my children away, of course you hate me!"

Minnie couldn't take it anymore. Someone had to spell this out for her. "Of course I did!" she snapped. "You don't deserve those boys!"

"How can you say I don't deserve my children?!" Jenny exclaimed.

"Because you _abandoned _them. And for what? Some drugs and a few sleazy men! Those boys deserved better. They would have seriously gotten hurt in your care and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I had let that happen."

"Can't you see that I'm trying now?! I made a few mistakes and I've learned from them. Why can't you just accept that?!"

"Jenny every single time you decide to show up you say those things. You made a mistake, you want to be in their lives, we've all heard it before! It's not that easy to believe you now! You've missed so many important years in their lives. They needed a mom and you weren't there for them. Donald and Daisy are the ones that made them into incredible young men that they are and you've got to live with that."

"You know what Minnie, you're just jealous that's what you are! You're jealous of me because you can't have children!"

Minnie stood up. That was it! "If I had children of my own I'd be a damn better mother to them than you could _ever _be! I don't care if you claim to be clean now, you do _not _deserve custody of them and I hope Donald and Daisy _never _give it to you!"

With that she grabbed her purse and her shopping bags and stood up. Then went for the front door to leave.

Just as she was leaving Donald and Daisy came in.

"Hi…" Donald tried to say but Minnie was out the door. They could practically see the steam coming out of her ears. Then they looked at Jenny who had tears streaming down her face. "What happened?" Donald asked.

Jenny told them what happened. "I don't care if I ever see that bitch again!"

"Jenny, like i said before, you've got to give it time. There may be some hard feelings but you've got to give them time to pass," Daisy said.

* * *

**Now we see why Minnie is taking this so hard. She only wants what's best for the boys.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Later that afternoon Minnie was back home with Mickey. They were sitting on the couch in front of their Christmas tree and she was crying in his arms.

She felt bad about everything she had said to Jenny. She felt like she had been much too harsh. It was rare that she ever yelled or lost her temper to anyone that way. And when she did, especially to a friend or family member, she felt horrible afterwards.

Mickey held her in his arms and kissed her. He never liked seeing his wife sad. And whenever she was he did everything in his power to make her happy.

"I didn't mean to be so mean to her," Minnie cried.

Mickey kissed the top of her head. "Honey, you were not mean. You've done everything right. It was absolutely right of you to call CPS back then. And today I think you said what Jenny needed to hear."

She looked at him. "You think so?"

He wiped her tears. "Yes, I do. Everyone wants to jump to conclusions and wants Jenny to be okay but the reality of it is that she needs to face the consequences of her actions."

"She said I was jealous of her just because I can't have any children. The last thing I am is jealous. I want what's best for the kids."

Mickey kissed her again. "We all do Min." He hugged her. "I never want you to be sad honey."

"I can never be when I'm in your arms," she said feeling a million times better. This was why she loved Mickey. He cared for her so much and he'd make sure that she was okay no matter what. "Mickey….do you think one day we can…?"

He looked into her eyes. "I _know _we can. What did I promise you the first night that we tried?"

"That you'll give me a baby, no matter what," she replied.

She remembered that night perfectly. She had told him that she was ready. He took her to bed, lay her down, and made love to her as passionately as he did ever since the first time they had made love so many years ago. Afterwards they lay under the covers cuddling in each other's arms feeling very sleepy. She had said, "Mickey...do you think I'll get pregnant?"

He looked into her eyes, his chocolate brown eyes burning into her bright blue ones. "Minnie, I promise you, no matter what, I will give you a baby."

"Of course I remember," she said.

He ran his fingers across her cheek. "And I will. I'll _never _go back on a promise to you."

With everything he said to her, it was so apparent that he loved her with all of his heart and soul. He was perfection to her. Every time she looked into his eyes, she seemed to fall in love with him all over again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed the most passionate kiss on his lips that she could all the while holding back tears. Every now and then their love for each other would make her so emotional that she would break down into tears.

Later that afternoon the two of them were laying on that same couch wrapped around each other and deeply sleeping.

Mickey's eyes fluttered open and he looked at the grandfather clock across the room. It was after 6:00. They'd have to get ready to go to the House Of Mouse to host the club at 8:00.

He looked down at his beautiful sleeping wife. She was gorgeous when she slept, like the most beautiful angel to grace the earth with her presence. He'd always felt that way about her, ever since the first time he looked into those beautiful blue eyes on the set of "Plane Crazy" so many years ago. They'd built their lives together ever since then and he couldn't ask for anyone better to spend his life with.

He kissed both her cheeks and her lips gently. "Min?"

"Hmm?" she said sleepily.

"Wake up angel," he whispered. "We've got to get ready to go to the club."

She opened her eyes fully and smiled at the sight of her husband. This was the way that she loved to wake up.

They both changed their clothes and then drove to the House Of Mouse. People hadn' started arriving yet, but they always got there early to make sure everything was ready.

They'd started the club a while ago, and they'd even made it into a cartoon for a few years. They'd stopped doing the show simply because it became too much to handle on top of everything else they were doing. But they still opened up the club once a week and did a show and dinner for everyone.

There were people who had a membership to the club and came nearly every week and then there were a limited number of guest seats. Everyone who came had to sign up before hand to be guaranteed a seat (people with memberships were always guaranteed though).

When they got there Daisy was checking the guest list which told them they'd have a full house.

Goofy was in the kitchen working on the food. He'd taken up cooking some time before the show started and became really good at it so his job was the head chef.

Donald was making sure the tables were set up okay and Horace was up in the control booth making sure Mike was working okay and that all of the effects and cartoon clips were ready to be played. Max who worked as their valet was just sitting at a table texting Roxanne until the guests started to arrive.

Horace played some Christmas music. Then Mickey pulled his wife into his arms and danced with her. The two of them loved dancing together. It was like they had a chemistry unparallelled to anyone else.

"Can you two be anymore cheesy?" Oswald said as he came in with his wife and children. His oldest was 15 and they'd just had another baby a year ago.

"Can you be any more annoying?" Mickey said with a smirk.

Daisy came over to them. "The guests are arriving."

It was show time.

* * *

**I felt like there wasn't enough Mickey and Minnie romance in this story.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

After the show all of the guests left and were wished a Merry Christmas. Donald and Daisy were about to leave as well. Daisy went out to the car with the boys and Donald stayed behind to find Jenny and tell her it was time to leave.

He looked around for her but couldn't find her anywhere. "Have you seen Jenny?" he asked Mickey and Minnie as they were leaving hand in hand.

They both shook their heads. "Last time I saw her she was by the stage. Check there."

"Thanks," Donald said.

"Good night Donald," they said as they left.

"Good night," he said then he went to find his sister. He went to the stage but didn't see her. He looked backstage and there was a door back there. He knocked on it. "Jenny?"

"I'll be out in a minute," she said.

"What the hell are you doing back here….?" He opened the door and gasped at what he saw. "What. The. Hell?!"

Jenny was sitting in the backstage room surrounded by a cloud of smoke and the white powder of cocaine on the table. She looked a _mess_. And when she looked at Donald she looked scared. "Donald...I…"

Donald was _livid_. "You fucking bitch!" he exclaimed.

"Donald, I can explain…" She said as she stumbled to get up.

"What the hell is there to explain Jenny?!" He exclaimed. "You said you were fucking clean and here you are still getting shit faced! How long has this been going on?!"

"I thought I was clean," she said starting to cry. "But I couldn't stop…"

"Of course you couldn't! You couldn't fucking stop before, what was supposed to make me believe that you had stopped now?!"

She stumbled towards him. "I'm sorry…" she said reaching out to give him a hug.

"There's no sorry!" he said pushing her away. "We trusted you! We thought you were okay! You _lied _to those boys! They thought you were coming back and that you were going to put them first! Why the hell did I trust you?! You've always been a fucking liar, why the hell would I think you had changed! You've crossed the line Jenny!"

Jenny was sobbing now. "I do...I do care about my boys…!"

"No you don't! You can barely even stand and you're trying to tell me you care about those kids?! The hell you do! Minnie was right, you don't deserve them! Do you know what this is going to do to them?! Hell, you don't care! All you care about is yourself! We're gonna go home, and you're gonna get your shit out of my house!"

Jenny's eyes got wide. "Donald...no…"

"You heard me Jenny! You're gonna get all your crap out of my house and get the hell out!"

"Donald...I don't have anywhere else to go!" she sobbed.

"That's not my problem! _You're _not my problem anymore! You're gonna get out of my house, and get away from us, and especially get away from the boys! They don't need someone like you! I don't care where you go or what you do, but you'd better get _far _away from here you piece of crap!"

"Donald please…!"

"Let's go!" he shouted at her.

They went out to the car. Daisy and the boys were shocked to see Jenny stumbling and Donald fuming with anger. He got in the drivers seat and slammed the door and Jenny got in the back with the boys.

"Mom…?" they said.

"Boys I…" Jenny said.

"Your mother doesn't fucking give a shit about you!" Donald exclaimed.

Daisy's eyes got wide at hearing him come right out and say that to them. But the whole situation had left her speechless. She couldn't believe this was really happening.

"She's leaving and she's not coming back! _Ever_!" Donald said as he drove down the road.

"I knew it," Huey said.

Louie looked on the verge of tears. Dewey wouldn't look at her.

"Boys, I'm sorry...I love you," Jenny said.

They didn't look at her. It broke her heart.

They arrived at the house. Donald went upstairs and went straight to Jenny's room.

"Donald wait…!" she exclaimed as she followed him.

He went to her room and started to grab her stuff. He didn't care what he was picking up, all he cared about in his fit of anger was that he wanted his sister _out _of his house. He grabbed as much as he could carry and went downstairs with it, Jenny running after him. He opened the front door and tossed it out onto the front lawn with Jenny yelling at him to stop.

Daisy stood in the hallway with the boys watching in shock as all of this was happening. "Boys, go into the living room."

"But Aunt Daisy…" Huey said.

"Go!" she said. She figured the least she could do was save them from watching this. Reluctantly they went into the other room.

Donald went back upstairs and did the same with several handfuls of her stuff and threw it all outside. Finally Jenny managed to grab him. "Donald stop!"

"No! You don't deserve to live here!" he said pushing her off of him onto the floor. "You're getting the hell out of here and you're not coming back!" he exclaimed as he stormed upstairs to get the rest of her stuff.

"But I'm your sister!" she screamed through her tears.

"I don't give a shit if you're my sister!" Donald yelled as he went back downstairs. "Every fucking time you wanted to crawl back to me asking me for help I helped you! You never did anything with it and I'm _done_!" He threw the last bit of her stuff outside.

"Donald, please calm down…" Daisy said to him.

"No!" Donald exclaimed. "I'm not going to calm down! You know what this bitch did! You know you feel exactly how I feel Daisy! She doesn't deserve any sympathy!"

Daisy looked at Jenny sitting on the floor with her eyes still bloodshot and tears and makeup running down her face as she cried. Donald was right, they had helped her time and time again, but she never cared. Daisy couldn't look at Jenny either.

"Daisy…" Jenny cried hoping Daisy would at least be on her side but it was obvious that she wasn't.

"Get out!" Donald exclaimed.

"But…"

"You heard me! Get all your shit and get the hell out!" He tossed her coat at her. "_Now_!"

Slowly Jenny put on her coat and went to the door. She looked back at Donald and Daisy once more.

"GO!" Donald shouted.

With that, Jenny left the house.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

When he got home that night, when he was sure Goofy and Sylvia were asleep, he went out to the shed where his motorcycle was.

He uncovered it and looked at it for a moment. He really didn't want to return it. But he didn't want to go behind his mother's back and make his dad lie for him even more.

But he figured the least he could do is take it out for one more ride before he took it back. What harm could come from that? He put on his helmet and took the bike out of the shed. Then he took off down the dark road.

There was such a rush that came from riding this thing. It made him regret even more that he had to return it tomorrow. At least he could get one final ride.

As he rode he passed Donald and Daisy's house. Jenny was sitting on the front porch with her bags crying her eyes out. It didn't take a genius to guess what was going on there. He himself had known it would only be a matter of time. He'd seen once before how messed up Jenny was, he would have been surprised if she had changed completely.

Then he passed Roxanne's house. He got off the bike and texted her to come to her bedroom window. Within seconds she was there and opened the window. "Wanna go for a ride?"

"Of course!" She quietly slipped out of her house wearing her pink night gown and a jacket then hopped on the back of the motorcycle with him. He drove until they arrived at the park and once they were there they sat in the grass with the moonlight shining down on them.

"I"m taking the bike back tomorrow," Max said.

"Why? You love it so much," Roxanne said.

"I know but...the truth is I'm not supposed to have it. My mom and my old man said I couldn't get one, now that my dad found out he's lying for me to cover it up. It's not right. I have to take it back."

She laced her fingers in his. "You're doing the right thing."

He smiled. "Thanks."

Then he kissed gripped onto each other kissing harder and the urgency was growing. He dipped her down to her back and got on top of her. It was like they couldn't stop...but then again they didn't want to. Every nerve in their body cried for each other. It was incredible. They'd never felt this way before. His hand went up her leg and up her pink lace night gown. She held him tighter and let out a soft whimper as he kissed her neck. His lips went lower and lower down her chest. The temptation was getting to be too much. His hands went to her panties to yank them down.

That's when Roxanne realized where they were. She didn't want to stop, but she knew they should. "Max…"

He continued kissing her not listening to her tone of voice. "I want you so bad baby."

She grabbed his hands that were starting to take her panties off. "Max _stop_."

He looked into her eyes full of concern. "What's wrong Roxanne?"

"We need to stop."

He realized what was happening and realized she was right. He got off her and sat up. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me…"

She sat up with him and hugged him. "It's okay." They looked up at the night sky together for a moment. "It did feel really great though."

Max laughed a bit. "Yeah it did."

A bit later he took her home and then was on the way home himself. Thoughts about Roxanne clouded his mind the whole way home. He could barely think straight. If it felt that amazing, he totally understood why he heard moans from his parents room all the time.

He drove down the road and didn't see the pothole in the road. The next thing he knew he was in the screamed as the bike tossed him off. Then he hit the ground. For just a few seconds, the only thing he could register in his mind was the pain. That's when everything went black, including his consciousness.


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm glad you guys love the story so far, thanks for the comments. In response to one of the comments, I didn't find out Donald actually had a sister until after I had started writing and I was too lazy to change the name so it stayed as Jenny. I know Mickey and Oswald aren't really brothers, but it makes for a much more exciting and complex plot if they are. As for Donald's rampage in the last chaptere , yes it was a little over the top but put yourself in his position. He has tried to help his sister multiple times and each time she didn't accept it. Besides, we all know Donald is known for his hot temper.**

**I hope that cleared some things up. **

* * *

Chapter 16:

The next day Mickey and Oswald were back in Disney World walking through Magic Kingdom.

"This is exciting!" Oswald said. "Whatever dad left us I hope it's good."

"I can't believe you had me dig up dad's grave," Mickey said shuddering.

Oswald rolled his eyes. "You're such a baby."

"It was a 40 year old corpse!" Mickey exclaimed. "I'm scarred for life!"

"You'll get over it," Oswald said. "Now where is this house?"

Mickey led him to Walt's house,

Walt had a house right in the middle of Magic Kingdom. He'd stay there very often, he loved to feel the magic of Disney World around him. No one really knew about it. It was something they had kept a secret from the public. But people walked past it all the time not even knowing what it was.

They went into the small but lavish house. It had seen minimal changes since Walt's death. Walt had left them to do whatever they wanted with it but they decided to keep it preserved.

"I don't know where it would be in here," Mickey said.

"I guess we've got to look everywhere then," Oswald said.

They began their search through the house. "Be careful, this stuff is old and fragile," Mickey said.

"Why don't you open this up for people to see it if you're not going to do anything else with it?" Oswald asked.

"I've thought about that. But it was his private space. I don't know how he'd feel about it. How would you feel if people were walking through your art studio after you died?"

"I'd feel like a god, as long as they didn't touch anything anyway."

Oswald opened a drawer which was full of files. "What's this?"

"Some old scripts he never got to use. There are some cartoons and a few movies. I've been meaning to go through them to see what I can do with them," Mickey replied. "But he's got hundreds of them, it would take three lifetimes to make all of them."

Oswald came across a folder that said "Oswald The Lucky Rabbit." He pulled it out and found scripts that were written for _him_. He went through script after script each with his name on it as the star. There were countless plots with him doing something heroic or funny, some included his wife Ortensia, and some where he teamed up with Mickey.

Mickey came back after looking through another room. "You're still looking at those scripts?"

"He was serious," Oswald said not taking his eyes off the words "starring Oswald" at the top of one of the scripts. Before Walt died he had sent Oswald a long letter saying how sorry he was for everything, that he always loved him, and he had written hundreds of scripts for him. Oswald had rushed to Orlando to talk to him but it was too late. Walt was already dead when he got there.

Mickey sat down next to him. "Of course he was." He picked up one where he and Oswald were astronauts exploring outer space and smiled. "This was one of my favorites."

Tears welled in Oswalds eyes which he desperately tried to hold back. He had to do something with these. He couldn't let Walt have written them in vain. He looked at Mickey. "Do you think we could make a few of these together?"

Mickey looked surprised. Oswald had been so adamant about not making cartoons lately. He'd wanted to stay as far away from the film studio as possible. A smile spread across Mickeys face. "Of course we can."

Oswald smiled too. "We can start off the new year as a team."

Mickey was thrilled. This was what he had wanted all along! To make cartoons with Oswald and share his office and write many cartoons together, just like they did with Epic Mickey and Power Of Two. He reached out a gave Oswald a big hug.

"Alright, no need to get all mushy!" Oswald said. But then he hugged Mickey back. Afterwards he closed the drawer leaving out the folder of cartoons so they could take them back home and work on them. "Come on, we've still got to find this thing."

They searched the whole house and just when they were giving up hope they found a box in the closet.

"What do you think is in here?" Oswald said.

"Let's find out."

Mickey listen the lid off the box and what they found was amazing beyond their wildest dreams.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

The next day Donald was still extremely pissed about what happened with Jenny. He and Daisy were in the living room. She sat on the couch and he paced back and forth across the room. Uncle Scrooge was also with them. He sat on the couch opposite of Daisy. The boys were upstairs in their room. They'd been extremely upset since the scene from last night.

"I don't understand how Jenny could do this," Daisy said.

"Because Jenny is a self centered bitch and doesn't care about anyone but herself!" Donald said still raging with anger. "Even her own children."

"You don't really hate Jenny, do you?" Uncle Scrooge asked as he sipped his tea.

"How the hell could I not after what she did?"

Daisy sighed. She didn't know how to feel about it. Of course she was angry that Jenny had lied, but she didn't think she could say that she hated her. When she thought about it, the probably felt sorry for Jenny more than anything else. She remembered looking into Jenny's eyes last night as she sat on the floor crying while Donald was on his rampage. There was a pain in Jenny's eyes that Daisy had never seen in anyone before. Those eyes begged Daisy to take her hand and give her another chance, but she hadn't felt like she could. But now, could she?

"I remember you and Jenny as being so close. You loved her and she loved you."

"She's always been heartless!" Donald snapped. "She was heartless and entitled!"

"But you loved her. I think you still love her."

"I tried to love her! I really did!" He looked out the bay window. "She blew it, I can't waste my time on her anymore."

"What would your mother want?"

His mother would want her to take care of Jenny, that's what she'd want. Outside two birds fluttered past. One slipped on a loose branch and was about to fall but the other helped it. "I can't take care of Jenny forever."

Scrooge looked at Daisy. "What do you think you should do Miss Daisy?"

"Uncle Scrooge...if Jenny doesn't want our help, then what are we supposed to do. We can't make her change if she doesn't want to."

"I say you give her one more chance," Scrooge said.

"No...!" Donald said.

"One more chance," Scrooge interrupted. "And if she doesn't accept it then Daisy is right, you can't make your sister change if she doesn't want to."

Upstairs Huey, Dewie, and Louie were having their own problems about their mom. For it to be Christmas Eve it sure didn't feel like it.

Louie sat on his bed with eyes red from tears wishing that his mom was okay. Dewie sat on the floor in front of the blank tv where they usually played video games feeling angry at his mother but at the same time wondering what things would be like if this hadn't happened. And Huey sat on the windowsill full of anger. He was glad his mother was gone. If she didn't care about them enough, he didn't need her.

"I miss mom," Louie said.

"I knew she wouldn't stay," Huey said.

"Why doesn't she want to be with us?"

"Because all that crap she snorts up her nose is more important than we'll ever be."

"You don't really think that...do you?" Dewie said.

"I know it," Huey said.

"I wish she loved us," Louie said.

"Well forget it. She doesn't. So that's the end of it."

"We can't just forget about her," Dewie said.

"Why?" Huey said. "She forgot about us."

"I doubt it," Dewie said.

"Keep hanging on to that dream," Huey said looking out the window.

They were silent for a while.

"I think we should help her," Dewie said all of a sudden.

Huey and Louie looked at him surprised.

"Why?!" Huey exclaimed.

"Because she's our mom," Dewie said.

"So what?"

"Uncle Donald and Aunt Daisy would say that when family is in need you help them because you never leave your family behind. She's still our family even if she's addicted and Uncle Donald kicked her out. We should take her to a doctor and get her help."

"Do you think she'll be the same after that?" Louie said hopefully.

"It's worth a shot. You ever seen that show intervention? People with addictions get clean all the time."

"No, no, no!" Huey exclaimed. "I'm sure you think she won't leave again and we won't find her locked in a room with drugs like uncle Donald did or worse..."

"That's why we have to help her!" Dewie said. "So that won't happen again."

"she'll die if we don't at least try," Louie said.

Huey stared back out the window again with tears selling in his eyes at the thought. He was still angry with Jenny...but deep down he didn't want anything to happen to her. He wiped his eyes on his sweatshirt then turned back to his brothers. "Fine."

All of a sudden the doorbell rang. Donald and Daisy went to answer it.

There was Jenny looking high as a kite and as if she'd been crying since Donald threw her out last night. "Hi..."

Donald was ready to slam the door but Daisy stopped him. "At least listen to what she has to say," she said.

Donald crossed his arms. "This had better be good."

"I'm sorry," Jenny said. "About everything I...I shouldn't have betrayed your trust."

"Then why did you?" Daisy asked.

"Because I was ready to change," Jenny said. "I wanted to be better, I wanted to be a part of my sons lives, I really did. I've desperately missed them. I've missed out on their whole lives. But I couldn't stop," she started to get choked up. "I've been doing this for so long...I guess I didn't know how to stop...but I _want_ to."

Donald's face started to soften. Jenny looked so vulnerable. She was unreasonably thin, so high she was practically shaking, and now she was crying. It pained him to look at her this way.

"Donald, Daisy, I need help," she said tears now streaming down her face. "I _want_ to do better, I _want_ to be with my sons. _Please_ help me."

Donald suddenly felt like he had been too hard on her last night. Scrooge was right, she was his sister, the least he could do was give her one more chance.

"Uncle Donald," Dewie said.

They looked behind them and saw the boys standing on the stairs.

"Our mom needs help," Louie said.

"She's not gonna be okay unless we help her," Huey said.

Donald looked back at his sister. Then he reached out and hugged her. "Come inside Jenny."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

The next morning Sylvia went to Max's room and knocked on the door. He'd been sleeping all morning and she wanted to make sure that he was okay. "Max? Are you okay honey?" She didn't get an answer. "Max...?" She opened the door and was surprised to find that Max wasn't there.

That's when she started to get worried. Where was her son?! The worst started to run through her mind and she ran downstairs where Goofy was standing on his head reading a book. "Goofy!...what are you doing?"

"I read better this way," he replied.

Well at least she didn't have to worry about her husband now. "Where's Max? He's not in his room."

"Relax Sylvia, he probably just went out with his friends or Roxanne," Goofy said getting off his head.

"Well I'll just call him to make sure he's okay." Sylvia reached for the phone but Max didn't answer. She tried to relax, she knew she was worrying over nothing. Max was fine.

That's when Goofy started to panic. What if Max had taken out the motorcycle? Who knows where he could be?! He ran out of the room. "I'll be right back."

He ran outside to the she'd. Sure enough the motorcycle was gone. He ran his hands through his hair. "Oh no!" This wasn't good! What if Max was hurt?! What would he tell Sylvia?!

All of a sudden Sylvia was in the shed. "What are you doing out here?" She asked Goofy.

"Um...well..." He looked around trying to find an answer but one wouldn't come to him. Sylvia had her arms crossed looking suspicious. He could never hide anything from her. He knew he might as well tell her the truth.

"Alright Sylvia, don't be mad at me...and I can't stress that enough! You see, what had happened was Max bought the motorcycle even though we told him not to and I found it hidden in here. And I told him to take it back, believe me, I did! But then I let him keep it so we kept it a secret from you. As you can see it's gone so...who knows where he is?"

Sylvia stared at him with a shocked expression for a few moments and that made Goofy even more nervous. All of a sudden that expression turned angry. Her hand balled into a fist and she punched him on the face.

He stumbled back clutching his face. "Okay, I deserved that..."

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" she shouted.

"Sylvie, I think this is something we're all going to be able to laugh about years from now..."

She punched him again. "NO ITS NOT YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Stop hitting me!"

"How could you do this?! Our son is out, god knows where, laying on the street seriously hurt or dead or...!" All of a sudden her anger with him trickled off and became worry for Max. That's when she started crying.

Goofy immediately hugged her in his arms. "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have done this." He kissed her. "I'm sorry Sylvie."

"What if our baby is hurt?" She cried.

He looked into her eyes. "He's fine, I _know_ he is. Let's go inside and give him another call."

They went inside and Max didn't answer his phone again. But afterwards they got a call from the hospital saying that Max had been found on the street last night and was now in intensive care.

Sylvia nearly fainted with worry. Goofy immediately drove them to the hospital. When they got there they found Max hooked up to a bunch of wires and unconscious.

"Oh my god my baby!" Sylvia exclaimed.

"Will he be okay?" Goofy asked the doctor.

"It looks like he will be fine. His leg is broken and he had signs of a minor concussion. He's very lucky. We'll keep him overnight just to be sure."

The doctor left them alone with their unconscious son.

Goofy laced his fingers in Sylvia's. "Sylvie I'm sorry. I was so irresponsible..."

She put her finger over his mouth to stop him. "Don't be sorry. I'm not mad at you." She looked at Max. "I'm just glad he's okay."

They watched Max anxiously waiting for him to wake up. It was surreal to see him this way. Max was always so full of energy. In their eyes, he was always their bouncing baby no matter how old he got and tried to act like he was grown up. It was like a knife to the heart to see their baby Max this way.

After what seemed like many painfully slow hours, Max opened his eyes. He was confused at first. "Where am I?" He whispered.

"You're in the hospital Max," Goofy said.

"Do you remember what happened?" Sylvia asked.

He squinted trying to remember then it all came rushing back to him. "I was with Roxanne, we were..." He paused deciding not to say that in front of his parents. "Then I was on my way home and...then everything went black."

"Max, this is what we meant when we said that we didn't want you to get hurt," Goofy said.

"I know," Max said. "I was going to take it back today. I felt terrible for lying to you. But I wanted to take it out for one last ride and, well, you know. Am I in trouble?"

Goofy and Sylvia looked at each other then back at him. "We'll talk about that later," Goofy said.

"For now we're just glad you're okay."


End file.
